spider-man tas continues
by nidza majstorovic
Summary: here,s continue of spider-man tas cartoon
1. Chapter 1

spider-man-okay i played enough of your games madame web i know you won,t take me to real mary jane

madame web-are you sure about it

spider-man-well maybe can you now please back me home because since i faced hydro-man today i been though a lot i need some rest

madame web-okay i will met with you again later

spider-man-okay

madame web transports spiday back to earth

spiderman-here we go home sweet home i need to go home and rest

at felicia,s house

felicia-(since mary jane is gone i don,t forget mine and parker,s last so called date when doctor octopus kiddnapped me* now i can have date with him

*-that happened in spiderman tas episode 6:doctor octopus armed and dangerous remember?

at that momment in dock ock,s laboratory also shown in episode 6

doctor octopus-(now i will take felicia to this my base and again tied up her but first i need debra rhitman because she always spalled kingpin,s plans and i am going to take her)

meanwhile

flash-(i can,t believe it date with debra rhitman after all those years i will buy those flowers and give her)

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

meanwhile in peter and mj,s house spider-man turns into peter parker

peter-(i am going to sleep i have hard night it all started when hydro-man returns*)

*-peter wants to say that hard night was been spiderman tas episodes 59-65

peter-(just before i rest i should think about my momments in the past, for example my first "dinner" with felicia hardy,when man who followed and later becomed scorpion*)

*-that happened in spiderman tas episode 2 sting of the scorpion

peter-(than felicia got really mad at me and i wanted to prove her that i am not bad boyfriend and we should have a date few nights later, just that again falled because doctor octopus kidnapped her**)

*-that also happened in spiderman tas episode 6:doctor octopus:armed and dangerous

*-that will happen to debra rhitman also today peter, and be ready when that happens

peter-(and also i will never forget my first "date" with mj when we need to go to cinema and venom spaiils it*)

*-that happens in spiderman tas episode 9 the alien costume part 3

peter-(and one more thing i will never forget my wedding with mj*)

*-that happened in spiderman tas episode 53 the wedding

peter-(i am going to rest now)

meanwhile

debra-oh flash that is so sweet you give flowers to me thank you

flash-your welcome my dear

debra-and hay i buy cabriolet do you want to we go on date with him?

flash-yea

debra-than ok i am going to turn him on

debra exit the house and outside someone is expecting her and that is doctor octopus!

outside

debra-ah! help!

doctor octopus grabs debra, flash inside heard debra,s screaming

flash-i coming debra

flash goes outside and saws debra is taked by doctor octopus he try to save her,doctor octopus trows him and take debra and she and him left

some minutes later ambulance comes to save flash from his throw and he told them what happened

worker-oh no doctor octavius is back in city

debra,s mom returns home

debra,s mom-where is my daughter? what happened to her? and who are you?

they all told her what happened

debra,s mom-oh no i know him he doctor otto octavius was once been friend of mine and anastasia hardy when we all worked together

meanwhile doctor octopus takes debra in his base and inside and tied her up

debra-what do you want from me?*starts to cry*

to be continued...

note:in next episode new villian sandman will came!


	3. Chapter 3

debra-please answer me

dock ock-i am doctor otto octavius and i taked you here because your mom she won,t pay me to my experiments like felicia hardy,s mom

and meanwhile

police officer-look out flint marko is escaping from prison

flint marko falls in some machine and then operation begins

few minutes later his body turns into sand

flint marko-no!

meanwhile with our hero in his dream

mj-peter!

peter-mj? is that really you?

mj-yes it,s really me i am alive that water didn,t really kill me*

*-we wish that is real but it isn,t

mj-oh no peter what happened to me i am turn into water again

peter-oh no! mj!

the present day

peter-(oh! it,s just a dream)

tv reporter-we see that on times square someone with sand powers are destroying city

peter-(i never face that guy before okay enough rest time for action)

peter turns into spider-man and head to the times square

to be continued...


End file.
